Big Bad Salvatore
by jokergirl2001
Summary: When Kiara Salvatore, the not-so-nice elder sister of Damon and Stefan, gets blackmailed into returning to Mystic Falls, she quickly finds that she's in for way more than she imagined. Armed with her own agenda and a promise made in 1864, she takes on the trouble that seems to follow whenever her and her brothers are together.
1. The Name's Kiara

A perk of being a vampire?

The sex was _great_.

A hand possessively trailed between my breasts.

"What are you smiling for, minx?"

Holding back a huff, I turned around to face Marcel's smiling face.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one whose smiling." I pointed out with a smirk.

I didn't do smiles.

Smirks, on the other hand? Call me an expert at it.

"Of course I am, what did you expect?"

He was right really. I did expect him to be in a good mood after the night I just gave him.

Though, I was admittedly impressed that he had actually chased after me all these years, even when I would suddenly disappear and reappear back in New Orleans.

"Hmm," I hummed letting my fingers brush his cheek, "Up for round two?"

It wasn't like I had anything else to do. I wasn't planning to leave until I get some news from a few witches.

"I would love to, but..."

He grabbed my fingers, squeezing them tight enough to make me wince. I knew he wasn't really trying to hurt me, he was just trying to intimidate me. Being friends with him for almost a century made it easy enough to know he wouldn't really try to hurt me unless I do something drastic.

Loyalty was one of his strong points after all, second to his _very pleasing_ physique.

"But?"

He looked at me a moment, probably hesitating.

"Why have you been visiting the witches?"

Ah, so that was what was bothering him. Despite being King of New Orleans, Marcel still monitored everything closely. If given the chance to oppress the witches, he probably would take it in a heartbeat.

"I've always been interested in witches, you know that." I pointed out, bringing my other hand up to trace his abs.

He let my fingers go, realization dawning his features. "You still haven't given up, have you?"

He was probably remembering the day I first arrived in New Orleans, back in 1881, and quite literally stumbled upon him.

"I want answers."

"It's been over a century, K. If there even was any answer, you would have found it by now."

He was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to give up. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a point to half the things I've done in my life as a human or my life as a vampire.

"This is the last time," I muttered, knowing he would hear me anyway, "If nothing comes up, I'll give up and accept that some things just happen."

"What then?"

"Well, I did promise my little brothers an eternity of hell..."

Marcel chuckled quietly, "You can do that, or..." he pulled me closer to himself, "You can stay in New Orleans, permanently. You can rule this city with me." he whispered, burying his nose in my dark locks.

"You asking me to become your lover?"

He nodded, a smile forming on his face.

I smiled, "You're joking, right?" I asked.

His smile dimmed, but didn't completely fade. "Kiara Salvatore, I'm completely serious. I love you. When Klaus and his siblings left, you helped me get back on my feet. Whenever I was troubled, you would come running."

"Marcel..."

I didn't know what to say, really. Sure, I did just sleep with him, but that didn't mean I suddenly loved him or anything. I was just having fun. I didn't do love.

Also, Rebekah, wherever she was at this moment, would not be pleased if I suddenly started dating her old lover. Although she and I weren't exactly the best of friends, what with us never really getting the chance to talk, I wouldn't anger an Original.

I've heard stories.

I've personally seen what happened to those who angered them too.

Of course, I could fall in love with Marcel. But...

Love was underrated. I've seen what it does with people, my brothers being a prime example of a love story gone wrong. I didn't want to give anyone the power to destroy me. And to love was to destroy.

"Tell you what," I coyly smirked, "Once this city is _really_ one hundred percent yours, I'll take you up on that offer." I proposed.

A determined smile was all it took for him to confirm.

"Deal."

He kissed me.

Smiling into the kiss, I used my vampire speed to roll myself on top of him, straddling him. The sheet, which had previously kept me decent enough, fell and revealed my nudity.

I didn't mind one bit.

Over a century of compliments was enough for me to be confident in the fact that I was beautiful.

"Now, I think even a King needs a day off, wouldn't you agree?"

Marcel's hands found their way to my hips as I lowered myself enough to trail kisses along his jawline, making him shudder.

Just as I was about to end the little waiting game I was playing and fully enjoy an intercourse with this vampire, my phone rang.

I ignored it.

"Whoever that is, he or she has been calling you since last night."

With a sigh, I got off of Marcel. Looks like giving him a follow up to the best night of his life would have to wait until I settle any business it is I have.

I grabbed my phone from the night desk, watching as Marcel started putting his clothes back on mumbling about getting us some breakfast.

 _Unknown number._

Not a witch or my brothers then.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kiara Salvatore, it's been a while. We haven't talked since 1874, if I'm not mistaken."

"Annabelle Zhu, I clearly remember telling you telling me to never speak to you again. This kind of defeats the purpose."

"Trust me, you're the last person I want to speak with."

"My memories of 1873 tells me something else," I teased, knowing I was picking at old wounds that I myself inflicted on her.

She may be more than triple my age, but that didn't mean I couldn't hurt her.

"Do you have fun hurting other people?"

"Comes with being a vampire, sweetheart."

"I need a favor."

I could imagine her practically spitting those words out, judging by the disgust in her tone.

"Why does that concern me?"

"I'm hoping that deep down in your dark heart you feel the tiniest bit of guilt for what you did to me. Or maybe that you might still value the friendship we had back in 1864. Or that you'll understand what it's like to want to have your mother back."

She was being emotional, but I still thought over her words.

Did I feel guilty for what I did to her? Yes, but back then she did kind of deserved it.

Did I still value our friendship? Not really, no. Well yes. No? Maybe. It was hard for me to actually decide, considering our friendship had begun before I turned into a vampire. Anything that reminds me of my mortal days were usually followed by negative feelings.

Did I understand what it was like to want to have a mother back? Well, considering all the shit my mother put me through when she was human (like getting me in trouble with father) or when she was a vampire (feeding on me and compelling me to forget) I would say no, I didn't understand.

"You'll have to do better than that before I hang up," I informed her in a dismissive way.

"Information," she quickly said, "Remember what you've been looking for since you were turned into a vampire?" she asked, and I could almost feel the triumph in her tone. "I found the answer to your question."

"Since when?" I was careful to keep the betrayal out of my tone, I didn't really have the right to feel betrayed.

"That doesn't matter."

For awhile now, then.

"Blackmailing your old best friend, now isn't that funny?" I bitterly asked, but I didn't want an answer, "What do you need help with?"

"Opening the tomb."

Oh.

Of course.

If she had told me that from the start, I would have helped her without the blackmail. One of my friends was stuck in there too. And I owed Annabelle, considering I was the one who dragged her away and made sure she didn't try rescuing Pearl.

"Trying to reunite with mother dearest?" I teased, "You always were a mommy's girl."

It was endearing really, but she didn't need to know that.

"From what I've heard, Damon's in Mystic Falls too. He wants to open the tomb too. Stefan's there too, but I don't know why."

My two favorite brothers in one place for me to torture. Was it Christmas already?

"So, I get to release a tomb full of vampires who probably wants to end that poor excuse of a town _and_ gloat to Damon about Katherine not being in there?" I didn't bother hiding the glee I felt.

"Call me when you get there."

The line went dead.

Huh, she must really hate me.

I looked at my phone. Today was the 6th of September, I could waste another day in New Orleans.

* * *

It was on the 8th of September that I finally arrived in Mystic Falls with my baby, a red 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible that matched with Damon's blue one that I got him a few decades ago. He probably still has it, but I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him for almost a decade.

Mystic Falls has and always will be a boring town for me.

Back when I was mortal, this town was enough for me.

But...not anymore.

It's like Klaus told me a few decades ago, _I wasn't meant to die in Mystic Falls_ , I was meant to see the world. Getting turned into a vampire merely sped up the process.

I absently dialed Annabelle's number, which I had memorized during my drive here, just in case I ever lost my current phone.

She picked up on the second ring, "You're in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll let you know when I get there."

"So what now?"

"Blend in."

"Oh darling, we both know I don't _blend_ , I _shine_."

I could see her rolling her eyes, and I could see the twitch of a smile she was holding back. Even when she wasn't here with me physically, I could read her like an open book.

"Play nice with your brothers,"

"Anna," I cut in before she could say anything else, "Anna," I repeated, a smirk lighting up my features, "Yes, I like that better than Annabelle. What about you? Of course you do. From now on, I'll call you Anna."

"I'm already going by that, but whatever."

"Pretty little Anna," I ignored the annoyed noise she made, "I've been thinking."

"Please don't, you tend to destroy things afterwards."

"Back in 1874, I shouldn't have done what I did. Sorry."

"...you're lying."

I grinned, "Guilty as charged."

She hung up.

Eh, she'll love me again one day.

Pocketing my phone I decided to enter Mystic Grill. The name wasn't creative, but I didn't expect much from Mystic Falls. Immediately, I was greeted by a waitress who smelled a bit like drugs. I wasn't complaining, really. A glance at her name tag told me her name was Vicki.

After being seated, she asked me what I wanted to order.

Giving her a coy smile, I said: "Maybe some of your blood."

Her smile strained a bit.

"Just joking," I chuckled, "Though I'd like some answers."

When living in Mystic Falls, never look directly into someone's eyes, or you might just get compelled.

Too bad the poor girl didn't know.

"Have you heard of Damon Salvatore?" I asked, deciding to start on Damon first, if only because Damon was more of a headache than Stefan at times.

"No."

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Elena Gilbert's new boy toy."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Vicki's bluntness, "Who is Elena Gilbert?"

"She's part of the founding families, her parents died a few months ago."

"And you're saying Stefan's into her?"

It's just hard to imagine Stefan with anyone. As far as I knew, Stefan's only been serious with three girls, well not mentioning the fact that one of them he had dated when he was in his Ripper phase.

"Everyone thinks so."

"What about you? Are you interested in Stefan?"

"No, I like someone else."

"Oh? Who?"

"Tyler Lockwood."

I grimaced. I hate the Lockwood family, they're dirty mutts in my biased opinion.

"Back to Elena," I got back on topic, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"She's my brother's ex and her little brother, Jeremy Gilbert, is my dealer and I slept with him a few times."

Interesting.

"Well, Vicki, forget I ever asked you these questions. My name's Kiara and from now on, I'm a _friend_ of yours. You're very attached to me and you tell me everything, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, now get me some bourbon."

What can I say? Damon had good taste in drinks.

But Jeremy Gilbert, huh?

What better way to screw with Stefan than by screwing his love interest's little brother?

* * *

Stefan was seventeen when he got turned into a vampire.

Damon was twenty four.

I, on the other hand?

I was twenty six, but I looked like I had just turned twenty thanks to Emily's magical herbs, which I drank daily back in my mortal life. Nowadays, I don't need any witchy vodoo to keep me looking young.

Now, the point was that I was an eternal studette, just like my brothers were eternal studs. Call me arrogant, but us Salvatore siblings score high on the physical appearance aspect of life.

What was I getting to again?

Oh, right.

As vampires, there was a set of rules to play to, despite what most people think. Though rules wasn't exactly the proper way to word it, I suppose. It was more like vampire common sense 101.

For example, when planning to stay in one place for an indefinite amount of time, always have a valid backstory and position. Now, me? I didn't fancy playing a high school student. I could compel myself a job at the bar, but I've already done it before once or twice, in the rare times that I would actually settle down for a while instead of hopping from one place to the other.

Vampires like me tend to not like being bored.

Take into account the fact that one of my many goals in life was to give my brothers hell.

Which is exactly why I got a new job as a teacher.

I couldn't wait to see the expression on Stefan's face, but more importantly...

"Should I let my hair down or up in a bun?"

"Looks good either way," Vicki shrugged, donning her black jacket, "It's just the annual bonfire, everyone's going to be too drunk to care," she was obviously speaking from experience at this point.

Great, not only was she a stoner, but she was fond of liquor too.

What did her parents teach her?

Though, I wasn't complaining considering she seemed like she knew how to have a fun time. She could prove to be a party buddy while I'm in this sorry excuse of a town. Well, after she gets over her 'Lockwood boy' phase. Then we could have some fun. Who knows?

"Then, let's go," I donned on my leather jacket over my form fitting blue shirt.

"You're driving."

Of course.

* * *

"Sisters before misters seems like a far fetched concept to Vicki's hormones," I dryly said to no one in particular as an already drunk Vicki ventured off with the oh-so-handsome Tyler Lockwood.

Oh, well, the party wasn't so bad...

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two teenagers going at it like rabbits.

...despite the wild company.

My gaze landed on a target of interest. Relatively young looking, boyish and throwing longing looks at the retreating Vicki. I was willing to bet that this guy was Jeremy Gilbert, my future boy-toy. Maybe even a personal blood bag.

I vamp-speed over to him, sure that everyone was too drunk to even notice.

Smirking, I took the bottle of beer out of Jeremy's hand.

"Hey!"

He whirled around to face me, a scowl on his features.

"She's never going to notice you like that, you know," I took a swig of the cheap liquid, my eyes never leaving his face.

He would grow up to be handsome one day, I could tell, but just like Vicki he had to grow up.

"Who are you?"

Lowering the bottle, I offered him a half smirk, "No, the question is, who are _you_?" I stepped a little closer to him, suggestively allowing my eyes to look him from up to down.

He didn't seem to know what to do with someone showing interest in him, which I was going to take advantage of.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert," he introduced himself, finally getting his bearings in order, "You're new, aren't you?"

"Something like that."

He fidgeted, obviously not knowing what to say. Good thing I always have plenty to say.

"You're a lost boy, aren't you?" I murmured, cupping his cheek with my free hand.

He shivered, but I didn't blame him. My body temperature was always low.

"What are you talking about?"

When one is turned into a vampire, _everything_ is amplified. Back when I was mortal, I was observant. That characteristic only grew stronger in the last century and a half that I've been undead.

Instead of answering, I kissed him.

It wasn't anything really, just a peck on the lips. A greeting of sorts.

"My name's Kiara, it's a pleasure to meet you," I stepped back, giving him some space.

He seemed shocked.

Amusing reaction, really.

"Tyler, we are not having sex..."

I tensed, trying to pin point Vicki's location. Honestly, that girl was already more trouble than she was worth.

"Kiara?" Jeremy asked, trying to get my attention.

"Tonight, you met me. Even though the meeting was brief, you can't get me out of your head. You want to know me, until then, you are going to evaluate _why_ you like Vicki and if you really see yourself with her."

What can I say?

Compulsion was amazing.

* * *

While the great sex was certainly a perk of being a vampire, the inhuman strength also was a bonus.

"No means no, mutt," I cheerfully said, pushing Tyler away from Vicki.

"Who the heck are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You are going to go home and feel guilty about almost raping Vicki."

What can I say?

I live for compelling people.

Tyler mutely nodded before walking off.

"Kiara!"

Before I could really think to move, Vicki had engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she murmured, relief rolling off of her in waves.

I awkwardly patted her back, contemplating whether or not to feed on her. The way her heart was pacing was kind of distracting to me right now. Maybe just a little bite? I mean, I haven't eaten for _hours_.

Yeah, just a little bite.

I'll compel her to forget right away.

"You're a great friend," she finally said, letting me go. "Honestly, I'm done with Tyler."

She was wrong, on both accounts.

"Vicki, stay still and don't scream," I compelled her.

A scream rang through the forest.

Seriously?

I'm going to kill whoever just interrupted my meal.

"Let's go check out what happened."

Turns out, I wasn't the only vampire who was planning to feed on a helpless teenager.

A girl named Dana was fed on.

I was willing to bet it was Damon.

By the time the ambulance arrived, I left for a little family reunion.

* * *

I opened the door to the boarding house, my ears immediately picking up a conversation going on between my brothers as I discreetly made my way to where they were.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan's voice, which I haven't heard in the last decade, grated on my nerves and made me half-smile at the same time.

"I could ask you the same question," Damon's voice sounded as arrogant as ever, "However, I'm fairly certain the answer can be summed up into one little word. Elena."

Elena.

There's that name again.

Question was, what was so special about her?

I stopped behind the opened door, certain that my brothers haven't noticed me lurking in the shadows.

"She took my breath away," Damon continued, walking around a bit, "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

My eyes widened.

A dead ringer for Katherine?

That means Elena Gilbert was a doppelganger, the very supernatural being that could break the curse that was placed on Klaus. Klaus, who would stop at nothing to break the curse. Knowing Stefan, he probably wouldn't let Elena die, considering how attached he sounded already, and that means Klaus would kill Stefan. Probably Damon too, just because Damon couldn't keep his mouth shut.

A possible solution was to just kill Elena and make it seem like an accident.

But, no.

Klaus would find out.

He'd probably kill me too, despite us being on amicable terms.

Whatever, I just had to get Pearl out of the tomb and high tail it out of Mystic Falls.

Damon and Stefan could take care of themselves...not.

Shit, shit, shit.

What a _perfect_ time for sisterly instincts to kick in.

Okay, the plan? Open the tomb, get Pearl out of there, blackmail Katherine into luring Damon away, kidnap Stefan, get the hell out of Mystic Falls, tell Klaus about Elena so I can get an 'I owe you one' from him, get a witch to erase Damon and Stefan's memories of Elena, gloat to Damon about Katherine never loving him, kill Katherine and send her head to Klaus as a congratulations for breaking the curse gift, let Stefan help Damon move on from Katherine while making snide comments and done.

Afterwards, I'll collect my payment from Annabelle, and solve my existential crisis.

There, eternity ever after.

With that out of the way, I relaxed just in time to hear Stefan lunge at Damon.

Poor Zach would probably have to pay for the broken window.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me," ah, Damon already won, not surprising really, "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people," one of Stefan's poorer choices in life, really.

Honestly, did Damon and Stefan ever get tired of being dramatic?

Well, time for me to say hi.

"I wouldn't try it-"

"Hello, Damon," I cut in, snapping Damon's neck.

The pleasant sound of Damon not talking made me almost smile.

"Kiara?"

 _Almost_.

"Hey Stefan,"

Before he could react, I snapped Stefan's neck too.

There.

I looked at my two little brothers, a genuine smile on my features.

"We have got some catching up to do, don't we? I can't be slacking off on my promise of eternal hell, now can I?" I gleefully asked them.

I imagined they were agreeing with me in their slumber.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Well, that's a wrap on this long chapter. If you hate Kiara, good on you. If you love her, well...you're going to hate her one day, maybe. I made Kiara with the idea of season 1 Damon in mind, mixed with a bit of Klaus, a dash of Kol, some Rebekah, some Katherine and a sprinkle of Elijah underneath it all. _

_**Questions:**_

 _1\. If you were the Salvatores' older sibling, what would happen?_

 _2\. Vampire, witch or werewolf?_

 _Oh, and if you have any questions, ask away._


	2. The Night before the Comet

**_"Question: Tell me what you think about me_**

 ** _I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_**

 ** _Only ring your celly when I'm feelin' lonely_**

 ** _When it's all over, please get up and leave_** ** _"_**

-Destiny's Child, Independent Women.

* * *

"Question, tell me how you feel about this," I sung loudly, moving my hips to the beat of the song as it flew out of my phone.

Skillfully using my spatula, I scooped up the last of the batch of pancakes I would need for breakfast with Damon and Stefan. Zach had left already, electing not to eat breakfast for some reason. Honestly, he needs to get laid.

"I buy my own diamond, I buy my own ring," I continued singing, lifting my hand up to look at the daylight ring I owned.

It looked like the ones my brother had, the same Salvatore crest and an embedded "K" for my first name. Damon had a "D" and Stefan had an "S" for their first names. We had these since we were mortals.

Matching rings.

 _ **(Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1863.)**_

 _"Father, you cannot be serious!" I yelled, slamming my hands on father's desk, something which no one would dare to do considering the man's temper was explosive to anyone around him._

 _Father, if I could even call that man my father, sneered at me, "You have no place questioning my decisions, seeing as you are still living under my roof despite your age."_

 _I sneered back at him, "Damon is my little brother, I have all the rights in the world to object to this stupid decision," I sharply said, "And it's quite a stupid decision, though considering the person making it..."_

 _"Defending the South is an honor."_

 _My grip tightened on on the desk, "The South is where idiots who want to die go, do not speak to me about something which you do not possess."_

 _My father scoffed, leaning back in his chair, "I do not care of what happens to Damon. If you were a boy, I would have sent you too. Damon is irresponsible and cowardly. You? You are a widow that I am forced to feed and house. Damon and Kiara, disappointments of my life."_

 _Disappointment?_

 _Damon? The one person who tried to please him the most was a disappointment?_

 _That was it!_

 _Reeling back my dominant hand, I punched father in his nose._

 _It was three hours later that I lay in my bed, bruised but still angry. I glared at the ceiling, cursing my father._

 _If one could even call him a father._

 _Since I was little, I have always been a disappointment to him. Solely because I was a girl, not a boy. As I grew up, his disappointment met a friend called disdain, simply because I did not act like a normal girl. I did not bow my head in the face of authority. I did not bend myself to this pathetic town's rules. Instead, I behaved in a way that a proper lady of society should not._

 _So, of course he married me off._

 _Luckily, Mr Lockwood died before I could become Mrs Lockwood. Unfortunately, that meant I was once again under father's roof. But hey, at least I had my brothers. My two lights._

 _I grabbed the sheets of my bed, holding them tightly. I was not going to let Damon die because of that stupid man's order._

 _"Sister."_

 _My gaze snapped towards my door and I smiled, "Damon!"_

 _He smiled back at me, though his smile was filled with guilt._

 _I held my arms open._

 _He hugged me tightly._

 _"Sister, thank you for trying, but-"_

 _"I am never going to give up on you, brother," I cut Damon off, knowing he was going to ask me to stop fighting on his behalf._

 _His grip tightened and I saw Stefan appear at my door as well, a look filled with guilt in his face as well. Out of my siblings, I was the only one who blatantly and openly defied father. Damon and Stefan, my two sweet angels, were too afraid to do it._

 _It didn't matter._

 _I would always fight father for them._

 _Smiling, I beckoned Stefan to join the hug._

 _He did so without hesitation._

 _"That counts for you too, Stefan. I am never giving up on either of you." I promised, hugging them tighter. "I'm going to always be here for you two. Always."_

 _A thought crossed my head and I pulled back, "I have a surprise for you two..."_

 _Stefan and Damon shared an unsure look before looking at me._

 _"What is the occasion?" Damon curiously asked._

 _"Today," I started, "Marks the day I was supposed to get married, three years ago."_

 _Stefan chuckled at that, "Then should we not be the ones giving you something?"_

 _"You did, after all, successfully manage to avoid marrying the Lockwood dunce," Damon added with a chuckle of his own._

 _"Well, I expect a gift from both of you this week then," I smiled as I lifted up my pillow, revealing two small black cases. The one on the left was for Stefan and the one one the right was for Damon._

 _In them lay rings._

 _Beautiful rings._

 _They would love it._

 ** _(Present)_**

"The shoes on my feet, I bought 'em," I continued singing, putting my hand down.

Yes, those idiots did end up loving their rings. Though I doubt they'd still wear if it weren't for the fact that they became their daylight rings.

Me? I got mine from them for my birthday back in 1863. I could have gotten a witch to make me another daylight ring after I became a vampire, but I kept wearing this ring anyway. To remind me of my promise to make Damon and Stefan's lives living hell.

Hell, after all, was befitting for my brothers after what they did.

"Well, well, here I thought I was just imagining your awful singing."

"Take a seat, Damon," I ordered, turning around to set my plate on the table.

"It's the same routine, huh? Eat breakfast together, play family and then make mine and Stefan's lives hell," Damon talked as he sat down.

I faked a gasp, "How did you know?"

"It got predictable after the fifteenth time."

Ignoring the sarcasm, I grabbed a squirt bottle, "Except this time, our pancakes won't be plain. I introduce to you," I squirted the bottle's contents on his pancakes, "Blood syrup, one of the fine ways to make breakfast delicious for a vampire. Human blood for you, bunny blood for Stefan considering he's still on that god awful diet of his."

Damon rolled his eyes, but started digging in anyways.

I raised my eyebrow at the silence.

When it comes to Damon, silence was a worrying thing.

"You're unusually quiet. Where is that declaration of hate? The whole banter of hatred and jabbing failures in each other's faces before one of us ends up stabbing the other in the back?" I tried provoking him.

"Believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around you and your sibling hatred, Kiara."

"Oh, I know," I smirked, "It used to revolve around me though, up until 1864, remember? Then it started revolving around the whore, Katherine Pierce." I tilted my head to the side, avoiding a knife to the head, "Though, I shouldn't be talking about someone being a whore, should I?" I mused, gleefully smiling at Damon's glare.

"No, you shouldn't," Damon agreed.

He glared at me.

"How about a truce?" I asked, my smile becoming wider and wider. "We both want the same thing, after all."

He tensed.

"To open the tomb."

"Trying to find your beloved boyfriend?" Damon asked, putting on a fake smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Unlike you, I know the definition of moving on."

We both stopped talking as Stefan's groan hit our ear.

"Damon..." Stefan muttered, probably still sleepy, "...and Kiara...no!"

Damon and I shared a smirk as Stefan vamp-sped into the kitchen, an alarmed look on his face.

"Good morning Stefan~!" I chirped, motioning to his plate, "Pancakes?"

He frowned, but just like Damon, he sat down.

"Pancakes and bunny blood syrup, just for you." I winked at Stefan.

"So what now?" Stefan asked, looking me in the eyes. "You're going to play family before wreaking havoc and leaving?"

"See, predictable," Damon sang, shoving his pancake in his mouth.

"Or maybe this time I'm really here to redeem myself," I seriously said, looking Stefan in his eyes, "I..maybe I want things to be okay between us, we used to be so damn close to each other. We were the dream team, the Three Musketeers," I looked at Damon as I said this, "I want that back. I'm going to redeem myself, I promise."

They both didn't say anything as I grasped their hands, "I'll start by saying...just kidding!"

Laughing at the hurt that flashed in their eyes just for a fraction of a second, I let their hands go and slapped my thigh.

They stayed quiet as I finished laughing.

"Done being a Mean Bitch?" Damon sarcastically asked.

"For as long as we live, I'll always be the mean bitch." I stated in a matter of fact way.

"What are you here for?" Stefan asked. "Both of you."

Damon just gave him a secretive smile, "Believe it or not, Kiara and I are here for the same reason."

Stefan's eyes widened.

I didn't blame him.

Damon and I were a bad combination.

I stood up, "Dear brothers," I grinned at them, "Even when I have my own agenda, I still make sure to keep my promises. Always. Or," my thoughts strayed towards the Originals, "Should I say for all eternity?"

"Maybe I'll even steal the _girl_ while I'm at it~!"

With that, I left.

I knew that Stefan and Damon would interpret my words as a sign of me trying to steal Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce respectively.

* * *

"Why did you call me?" Annabelle asked over the phone.

"Baby, hello," I greeted.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not!" I denied, motioning the server to get me another bottle of Scotch.

"Salvatore, it's nine in the morning."

"Already? Wow, time flies by when you're having fun." I mused.

I've been at the Mystic Grill since it opened at six.

"Look, what do you want?"

"You."

"Not in a million years."

I smiled at her dry response, "Was just a joke.."

"Great, even when you're drunk you manage to hurt people's feelings."

Her words made me quickly sober up, "Oh? Did _I_ hurt _your_ feelings?"

"I thought you were drunk..."

"Vampires don't get drunk, sweetheart." I informed her, slapping some bills on the counter, "Just like you don't get to play the victim."

"I'm not playing the victim here!"

"It's been a century, Anna. You're still playing the victim."

"...screw you, Salvatore."

"You lost the privilege a long time ago, Anna."

She hung up.

Well, might as well go to school.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

I ignored Stefan's muttering as he and his classmates shuffled into the classroom.

"Bounjour~!" I chirped before turning around towards the board.

With my back still turned to the classroom, I started writing my name on the board, "My name's Kiara Salvatore. Now, Kiara is Italian for 'brightness' but I prefer the Irish meaning of my name, which is..." I trailed off, writing it on the board, "Little dark one. Though I'm not _that_ little, am I?" I joked, finally turning around to face my class.

Some of the kids were looking between Stefan and I.

Stefan's face was stoic, as usual.

"Now, any questions?"

Immediately, all hands went up.

I pointed to a blonde girl, "Jessica."

"My name's Caroline," the girl corrected me, "What's your relation with Stefan?"

"Stefan's my baby brother, of course."

"But he said he doesn't have any family..."

I mock gasped, looking at Stefan with a hurt look, "Baby brother, we may not have had the best family situation...but to outright reject Damon and I's existence?"

"I didn't say I don't have any family," Stefan gritted out, a little animosity seeping out, "I just said that I have none that I talk to."

I smirked.

"Well, class? If we're done with the gossip-"

"No!" Caroline immediately cut me off, "I still have questions."

"Alright, Blondie Locks, ask."

"Where did you come from? Why don't you and Stefan talk? Who is Damon?"

"I came from Hell to torture you poor kids," I joked, earning some chuckles, "We don't talk because of something that happened a long time ago and Damon's our other brother, older than Stefan but younger than me."

Murmurs broke out.

"Now!"

Everyone looked at me.

I looked at all of them in their eyes, lingering a little on Elena.

She really was a dead ringer for Katherine to the point where I felt a bit crept out. I wonder if she even acts like Katherine does. Well, probably not considering Stefan wouldn't be whipped if she acted like Katherine.

"I'm going to teach you French."

* * *

After teaching Stefan's class, I had a free period.

Usually, I'd just go and kill time at a bar, but well Jeremy Gilbert caught by eye on the way. He was sitting on top of a table at the Stoner's pit, probably skipping class. Honestly, he screamed out cute and trouble in my opinion. More cute than trouble though.

A smirk easily adorned my face as I walked towards him, not even bothering to hide my presence.

As if sensing my gaze, he turned to look my way. I'd say he looked pleasantly surprised to see me again. My smirk only widened at that, I didn't care if it was because of the compulsion or not.

I stopped right in front of him, placing my elbows on his knees and casually invading his personal space.

His breath hitched.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was expecting another kiss.

"We meet again, cutie."

"Kiara..."

"Oh, you remembered my name. I'm flattered."

"You go to school here?"

I chuckled, "Something like that. I work here as a French teacher, you should apply for my course," I let my eye suggestively assess him, "I'd love to _teach_ you a thing or two, darling."

"I'll...think about it..."

I stood up straight, no longer leaning on him, earning me a confused look.

Letting my smirk drop, I took the cigarette he was smoking from him and placed it in my own mouth.

Inhale.

I exhaled it right in his face.

Instead of having a coughing fit like I expected him to, he simply inhaled the second-hand smoke through his nose and exhaled it back at me through his mouth in a smoke ring.

The smoke ring hit me in the eyes, causing me to blink.

To be honest, I was surprised. I've never met a fifteen year old who managed to surprise me like Jeremy just did, even if it was only mildly. Just like that, Jeremy Gilbert went from cute to _hot_ in my books. I couldn't wait until he hit like eighteen or older, by that time he'd only be hotter.

"That was hot..."

Jeremy smirked.

Honestly, it looked more cute than hot in my opinion, but well he still deserved a little reward for catching _me_ off guard.

Throwing the cigarette away from over my shoulder, I wasted no time in grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards me. His mouth parted in surprise and I wasted no time in slipping my tongue in him.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

He clumsily tried to fight for dominance as his hands rested on my hips.

Four seconds.

I teased him for a bit, letting him think he was in charge as I played with his hair.

Five seconds.

I _dominated_ him before allowing our make-out session to last for five more seconds.

Then I simply broke the kiss, leaving him slightly winded.

His expression? _Mindblown_.

I smirked, pleased at my work as I stepped back.

"Won't you get fired for that?"

"I won't."

"You sound sure about that," Jeremy skeptically remarked.

I shrugged, "I always get what I want, darling."

Jeremy simply shook his head at me, apparently not really caring either way.

"It's only like the second day of school and you're already skipping fourth period. I think you should be concerned about your own future."

Jeremy scoffed at my words, "Doesn't matter."

"What did you come here to think about?"

Finally, he looked at me. Really looked at me.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You just..."

"Just?"

"You make me think. About Vicki, about school, about myself..."

Well, it's called compulsion.

Works wonders on mortals.

"Hell, I can't stop thinking about you!"

His outburst made me blink. Again, compulsion, darling. "What do you think of...when you think about me?" I curiously asked, allowing my tone to be casual.

I only compelled him to think of me. So I didn't exactly control the theme. For all I know, he couldn't stop thinking of ways to murder me. So I really was curious about what his mind came up with.

"I, uh..."

He looked me in the eyes.

Big mistake, darling.

"Tell me," I compelled him.

"I can't stop thinking about us sleeping."

I laughed, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Jeremy looked surprised, he probably expected me to react negatively. "You don't look surprised." He observed, "In fact, you look...happy?"

"You're not the first or the last person to proclaim their want to have sex with me, darling. And of course I'm happy! I mean I've kissed you like what, two times? Take a hint, Jeremy. I want to fuck you too."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Word of advice though? Girls like me like it... _rough, naughty and dirty_." I whispered in his ears before biting his earlobe.

He was turned on.

I could literally feel it.

Without waiting for a response, I backed away. "Salvatore boarding house, come over whenever and I'll give you the best fuck of your life."

* * *

"Hello brothers!" I cheerfully yelled, opening the door to the house.

Stepping into the house, I was immediately greeted with what seemed to be a tense and awkward scene consisting of Elena Gilbert and my brothers. I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes.

Was history already repeating itself?

Honestly, this is _why_ I don't do romance.

"...and Elena. Hello to you too." I acknowledged the girl.

She seemed relieved by an extra female presence. Instead of verbally greeting me, she gave me a polite smile.

Seriously?

Damon had better not complicated _my_ plans. I didn't want Elena or Stefan anywhere near the godforsaken tomb. Elena, because Pearl might just kill her for looking like Katherine or being a Gilbert. Stefan, because have you seen his hero hair? It makes him think he's actually a hero.

"I see you've met Damon, the annoying one," I noted, sending a brief glare at a smirking Damon before turning my attention back to Elena. "I hope he hasn't done anything inappropriate? He has a habit of stealing Stefan's past lovers."

At my words, both brothers tensed.

Good.

Focus on me, not each other. I'm the bad guy after all.

Elena gained a confused frown at my words, "No, but he did mention...a Katherine?"

I fought back a facepalm as Stefan glared at a once again smirking Damon.

Okay, looks like I'll have to fix this mess since Stefan was too busy with his love-hate sibling spat with Damon.

"Oh, the bitch."

My words confused Elena more.

"The only one who likes Katherine is Damon, but she only had eyes for Stefan." I casually continued, finally smirking at the glares I was receiving. Only Elena seemed eager to hear what more I had to say. "It's a complicated and long story, which isn't mine to tell. But the ending? Well, she went away after destroying a family."

Little Elena seemed less tense now that she heard what I had to say.

"I'll let Stefan tell you the awkward ex story when you're both ready," I winked at the unofficial couple, "But personally? I think you're really perfect for Stefan. So please, don't give up on the dense idiot, alright?"

Finally, Elena completely relaxed and smiled.

A real smile.

"I won't." She assured me, before looking at Stefan with a smile.

I could feel Stefan's surprised look and Damon's annoyed filled one.

"Well, Stefan?"

"Y-yeah?" Stefan was looking at me with a guarded expression.

Good. If it took that one small act of supposed kindness to make him drop his guard completely, I would have been sorely disappointed. The whole point of the game was to make him keep second guessing if I was really turning over a new leaf after all. Then the ending when I prove that I'll _never_ turn over a new leaf.

Hahaha.

"Walk Elena home."

Stefan nodded.

"And Elena?"

Elena looked at me without a guarded expression.

She'll learn eventually.

"Tell Jeremy I really do hope he considers taking French."

"I will. Thank you for everything Kiara."

Damon walked up next to me and casually draped an arm around my shoulder, "It was lovely meeting you Elena. You're welcome to come over anytime."

I nodded in agreement as Damon and I smirked at the unofficial couple, reflecting the image of a 'wonderful family' that we weren't. I was sure Elena wasn't entirely convinced, at least when it came to Stefan and Damon.

* * *

Damon's smirk fell off when Elena and Stefan left.

The arm he had around his sister tightened. "Great, you ruined my fun."

A bell-like laughter echoed in his ears. The laughter brought back a lot of memories for Damon. Pleasant memories of when he had a loving big sister that would do _anything_ for him with a smile. Haunting memories of when his hate filled big sister would leave emotional scars all over him with a smirk.

Kiara Salvatore.

The first born and ultimately least favorite of the Salvatore family head back in 1864.

 _'Someone I can't afford to let my guard down around.'_ Damon thought as Kiara dragged him to the parlor.

"Your fun almost ruined _my_ plans Damon."

Damon scoffed, "Your plans? Don't you mean our plans?"

"Nope. I'm a solo act."

Damon rolled his eyes, ignoring the tiny sting he felt at the words as he caught the glass Kiara threw at him. He watched as she poured herself some bourbon before handing him the bottle and sitting on their couch.

"Look Damon, don't butt yourself in Stefan or Elena's business. They'll only complicate the tomb business."

Damon raised an eyebrow at Kiara's serious words. "Come on, dear sister, explain. Use your words."

"Stefan will probably get in the way of opening the tomb and Elena looks like Katherine. Two plus two equals?"

Damon allowed Kiara's words to sink in.

Yes, Stefan will probably try to make sure the tomb stays closed. And although Damon doubted that Stefan could take on both him and Kiara while on that stupid diet of his, he knew from experience that Stefan could be an annoying thorn in his plans. He couldn't risk Stefan screwing up the chance he has of rescuing Katherine. In fact, he'd prefer if Stefan doesn't even see Katherine. He didn't want a repeat of 1864.

Then his mind went to Elena.

Who looked like Katherine.

Yeah, he didn't even want to think about how that could complicated their plans. Wait, no. _His_ plans. (Their plans, his humanity stubbornly insisted.)

"Four."

Kiara slowly clapped, "I'm impressed. You actually know basic maths."

Damon rolled his eyes at Kiara's sarcasm before downing the bourbon straight out of the bottle. "Basically, we let Stefan and Elena play house?"

Kiara hummed in agreement, "Meaning, no messing with Elena or her loved ones."

"I won't."

Damon innocently blinked at the deadpan look Kiara was giving him.

"No messing with Caroline Forbes either, Damon. Her mother's the sheriff for crying out loud. Pick another plaything. Like the girl at the bonfire."

Damon bit back a snarky remark. Kiara was right, as much as he loathed to admit it. Freeing Katherine was more important than messing with Stefan. It didn't mean he wouldn't try when he sees an opening though.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to clean up."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Who are you fucking tonight?"

He and Kiara may be very estranged, but he was well aware that he and his sister had a lot in common. Such as their sleeping around a lot ways. The only difference was that Damon wasn't as picky as Kiara.

Kiara smirked at him, "Jeremy Gilbert."

With that she sped away.

Damon snorted, "Fucking hypocrite."

He was amused at Kiara though.

After all, he immediately saw what she was thinking.

He also agreed.

What better way to mess with Stefan than by screwing his girlfriend's brother?

Honestly, Damon was kinda disappointed that he hadn't thought about it first.

Oh well.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Well, sorry for the tardy update._

 _But well, I do have a reason. Mainly, the way The Vampire Diaries ended. **Warning: spoilers ahead for those of you who haven't watched the ending yet.**_

 _I was and still am very disappointed in the ending. Like our "legend, myth, the baddest bitch of all" Katherine came back only to get defeated so fucking easily? How? How? And yeah, of course Bonnie and Caroline get the short end of the stick. As usual._

 _I don't even like Bonnie that much, but I'm still disappointed in the way things ended for her. In my opinion, she deserved Enzo. But no. Enzo had to stay dead. Like I wanted Enzo and Bonnie to get their happy endings. They both deserved their happy endings._

 _Enzo. He went through a very crappy life. Abandoned left and right. Betrayed left and right. And just when he finally found someone who didn't give up on him, who didn't stop loving him even after he died, they let him stay dead. No. No. No._

 _Or Stefan. How can you kill off Stefan? Like NO! The Stefan/Damon bromance should have continued for centuries upon centuries. Let Elena die._

 _Damon's ending. No. Just no._

 _Elena's ending. Okay, it was okay. But still no. The whole her meeting her family again after dying? No. Her parents hated vampires. She fucked like two vampires and became one herself._

 _Caroline's ending. As much as I ship Klaus and Caroline, I also got disappointed by her ending. She's probably the only one still alive. Her friends all dead. Her fiance dead. Everyone dead._ _Poor Care._

 _Matt's ending. WHY COULDN'T VICKI COME BACK TO LIFE?!_

 _I'm not even going to touch the other endings._

 _I'm just disappointed._

 ** _Spoilers over._**

 _So yeah._

 _Sorry for not updating._

 _Hope y'all enjoy this chapter._

 ** _Important:_** _I write the plot as I go. Sure, I have a rough idea of what's going to happen,some well thought out ideas (like Kiara's name origin), plot twists and how this story will end, but aside from that I'm making it up as I go. So if there's anything you wanna see happen, just review or PM me._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What do you think of TVD's ending?_**

 ** _2\. What do you wanna see happen?_**

 ** _3\. So far, who do you ship Kiara with?_**


	3. Night of the Comet

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_  
 _You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_  
 _Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_  
 _I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

 _-Avril Lavigne, The Best Damn Thing_

* * *

"Why did _they_ come back home?" Zach hissed, probably at Stefan.

"Damon's here because I'm here. He likes making my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his," Stefan answered in a dismissive way.

I smirked.

Really, if only Stefan knew why Damon's really here. Stefan's a bit self-centered if you asked me. I mean, he acts like Damon's life revolved around him. Which was a little bit true, but not completely. Damon's life revolved around being a dick, using his dick and Katherine Pierce.

"And what about aunt Kiara?"

"She's here...because of Damon and I. She wants to make our lives miserable."

"Why?" Zach asked, "I mean I get why you and Damon don't get along. But I've never gotten why aunt Kiara hates you two."

"That doesn't concern you."

I almost chuckled at Stefan's cold tone, but no need for him to realize that I was still in bed. Really, both Stefan and Damon always turned cold when it came to why I hate them and I found it pathetic really. It was pathetic that they couldn't face what they did.

Next to me, Jeremy started stirring.

But it didn't matter.

Stefan already left.

And I knew he and Zach were planning something.

What exactly, I didn't know.

But I always win in the end.

The last time I lost was...it didn't matter. Because I'm never going to lose again. Ever since I became a vampire, I'm always winning. I don't lose. And if I did lose? It was probably just a trick. A temporary illusion before I seize my victory. Kiara Salvatore _never_ loses. Not anymore.

"G'morning," Jeremy breathed out, turning to his side to look at me with a goofy-half smile.

I looked at him.

If I were to rate Jeremy's performance last night, I'd give him a solid three out of ten. He had room for improvement. And I was good at that. I was good at breaking and remaking stuff.

The question was, would Jeremy be worth breaking and remaking?

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know there's no strings, right?" I asked him.

Call me a whore or any other pathetic names for women who enjoyed sex as much as men, but I didn't lead people on. Well, unless I needed to get something from them.

Otherwise I'm a straightforward person.

Some may call me a slut, but I disagreed.

I was an honest woman who didn't lie or hide what she wanted.

"Yeah, you made it obvious from the start Kiara. I did too."

I smirked, allowing my hand to roam over Jeremy's chest.

"So, friends with benefits?" I purred at him, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"Works for me," Jeremy grinned as my hand started going low.

I was going to make Jeremy _scream_ my name.

* * *

"Here," Vicki placed a glass of bourbon in front of me, not meeting my eye.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't order anything."

"It's my treat."

"For what?"

"The other night."

Oh right.

I suppose saving her from being raped by the Lockwood mutt did qualify me for a thank you gift. But that didn't really ease the surprise I held. I didn't get thank you gifts, I ruined thank you gifts.

Was I turning soft?

Furrowing my eyebrows, I pushed the glass aside.

"Actually, if you want to thank me, there's something you could help me with..." I trailed off, motioning to the bathroom.

Vicki didn't question me. How could she? She was still under my compulsion after all.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed behind me, I pushed Vicki onto the closest wall. "Now, usually, I _love_ the screaming, but I can't blow my cover just now, can I?"

"Kiara, what are you doing?"

"Hush, stay still and don't scream, darling," I compelled the Donovan girl as my vamp features appeared.

Vicki stilled, not saying anything. I pushed her hair away, revealing the left side of her neck.

With one last smirk, I fed from her, the sound of her heart beating and beating and beating causing me to get excited. I wasn't a fan of blood bags, they simply existed to stay under cover. Vampires weren't meant to feed from blood bags.

They were meant to feed from the veins.

To feel the blood rushing through their victim's body.

To feel themselves getting practically high from the blood.

To suck their victims dry.

"If you don't stop, you'll kill her," a familiar voice caused me to pause.

With a satisfied noise, I stepped back, letting Vicki fall to her knees. Still as quiet as I had compelled her to be. What a good little pet.

I didn't bother wiping the blood from off my face, heck I didn't even bother hiding my vamp features as I turned around.

"Anna, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" I smirked.

Anna glared at me, "Yes, can't say it's a pleasure to see _you_ again."

"Well, I can always give you pleasure, if that's what you want," I proposed, walking towards her.

She tensed as I placed my hands on her hips.

I was back in 1864.

Behind closed rooms where no one could see us.

Where I could explore every corner of the woman I was in love with. Where I didn't have to give up everything for my little brothers. Where I could mess around without being told I was a disappointment.

If I wasn't feeling so high off of Vicki's blood I would have thought of how Anna betrayed me.

How I betrayed her back.

Of the bad blood between us, covered in blood.

But I didn't.

I leaned my head down and nicked her neck with my fangs. She liked it when I teased her. Loved it when I would bite her in her sensitive spots. And I knew all her sensitive spots, from the pulse point above her collarbone to the curve between her thigh and her pussy.

Just as I was about to tear through her flesh, I felt something pierce my stomach.

"Fuck!" I cursed as Anna vamp-sped away, the high I was on disappeared as I registered the pain of the piece of stake that was inside my stomach, "Bitch," I hissed taking out the stake and throwing it at the bathroom's mirror in a fit of anger.

The mirror shattered.

I placed my hand on my now healed stomach.

Maybe I deserved that stake.

But fuck if I wasn't going to get even.

I took out my phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hello sister."

"Found the solution to your blood problem," I glanced back towards a still quiet Vicki, "It's in the girl's bathroom at the Grill. Clean up my mess while you're at it."

I didn't wait for a response as I hung up.

I had a little bitch to find.

* * *

"You are not coming in," Sheila Bennet sternly said.

"Time sure haven't been kind to you, Bunny," I remarked, walking inside Sheila's home, "Have any bourbon?"

Sheila shut the door with a sigh.

"Don't call me that stupid nickname. I'm not in my twenties anymore."

"C'mon, we can act like we're back in time again," I suggested, childishly twirling around Sheila's place, "You can even call me Kiki, like you used to back when we were college students~!"

"First of all, I'm not a college student anymore. Second of all, I'm no longer stupid enough to overlook your senseless killing."

I rolled my eyes at Sheila.

Honestly, she used to be so fun. But now she was practically Nature's slave.

"Thought we could have fun together, like old times."

Sheila scowled at me, "I'm not helping you endanger innocents."

"Remember Anna?"

Sheila crossed her arms, finally looking a bit arrogant, "You mean that vampire who dumped your moody butt?"

" _I_ dumped _her_ ," I corrected Sheila.

What can I say?

It was the little details that mattered in life.

"Whatever, point is, at least she was sensible enough to walk away from you. Anyone who gets caught up with you ends up either dead or wishing they were dead. If they're lucky like I was, they'd be interesting enough for you to let be until you need something from them. You use people. You twist them apart and destroy them for your own sick amusement. You are a monster."

I stared at Sheila.

"Is this because of the time I killed a man who tried to have his way with you?" I grinned.

"I could have handled it myself, without killing him."

"I helped you become stronger. I let you use me as a dummy whenever you needed to test out a spell. I'm the reason your college life wasn't filled with books and nerds," I listed off quietly.

"And I thank you for all of that, but-"

"But I fucked up once, right?" I cut off, "I'm a monster, right?"

Sheila narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're forgetting one little detail, Sheila. I never lied to you about who I was. I never pretended to be the good guy. When it came to me, what you saw was what you got. And you knew that from the start."

I walked up to Sheila.

"You're a witch who embraces Nature. Me? I'm a vampire, darling. I kill humans for fun. I take away their free will to go ahead in life. I defy Nature. I _embrace_ being a vampire."

"Step back or I'll hurt you."

Grinning, I took a step forward, "Now, I tried playing nice. Obviously, it's never that easy. So, you're forcing me to be the monster you see me as."

"Kiara step-"

"Bonnie looks a lot like you when you were younger. A lot like Abby. And even more so when it comes to Emily. Remember Emily? You know, burned to the stake Emily? Boy, I miss her, you know? She was a good friend. She would have done this for me without me having to force her to. Heck, she'd even give me some good advice for settling scores before I leave. Wait, I'm rambling aren't I? Oops."

My grin dropped as I stood face to face with a glaring Sheila.

"Bonnie doesn't know she's a witch, does she? Makes her easy to use as a bargain."

"You leave my grandchild out of this!" Sheila raised her hand.

I fell to my knees and clutched my head with my hands. Instead of screaming out in pain, I started laughing. This type of pain was the type that even after decades of being tortured, the person still wouldn't be able to stay quiet.

But me?

I didn't like showing weakness.

So I laughed through the pain.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sheila stopped her spell.

By this point, I was sprawled on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"I kill Bonnie or you help me out."

"Give me something that belongs to her."

I sluggishly went into my pocket to produce a simple silver ring with blue engraved roses on it. I stared at it for a while, "This used to be her daylight ring. Stole it from her before I left her."

"I don't care."

I simply threw it at Sheila.

"Just a fun fact," I shrugged as I stood up, "Now, where's that bourbon?" I smirked at her.

* * *

One locator spell and a glass of bourbon later, I was walking towards a shitty motel. Well, no, it wasn't shitty. It was actually pretty nice. But I was in a shitty mood, so right now everything was shitty to me.

Seriously, fuck Sheila.

Wasted four years of my goddamn life on that bitch only for her to turn into a Nature obsessed freak.

Whatever, wasn't like I expected anything from her.

When you're a vampire, you learn not to expect anything from anyone. Expectations led to disappointment. Disappointment led to a bar filled with corpses. Which was fun and all, but according to my therapist it wasn't healthy and would only make me spiral more.

So, I fucked her husband in front of her before killing them both.

That was a good outlet.

Anyway, right now I needed to get even with my ex-girlfriend.

I stood in front of her motel room and lifted my leg up.

She was crying.

Sighing, I put down my leg and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for the door to open.

"What do you want?" Anna tensely asked.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Let's fuck."

She glared at me.

I smirked, "Or we could go on a date. Pretend we're back in 1864."

"I don't trust you."

"That's okay, I don't trust me either."

"Why shouldn't I slam the door in your face right now?"

"Because," I produced a wooden stake from my pocket, "I'll stake this right in your stomach and break it inside if you do."

Anna laughed.

The bitter sound was music to my ears.

"Fuck you Salvatore, you deserved it."

"Look, if we're going to work together, I don't need you constantly staking me. I already have Stefan planning something, don't need you adding more on my plate. So, let's drink bourbon and forget why we hate each other?"

Anna rolled her eyes at me as she stepped out of her room, "You suck at extending an olive branch."

"Well, I don't usually give disappointments second chances."

She opened her mouth to retort only to close it.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked behind me to see what made her shut her mouth.

My smirk dropped.

I forgot that tonight was the night of the comet. A comet which I hadn't seen since 1864. I remember it like it was yesterday. Emily had help me set up a picnic evening with Anna, away from our families. A night for just the two of us. And when the comet appeared, my eyes only gave it a brief glance. To me, it was just a ball passing through the universe. No, that night, my eyes were drawn to the awe in Anna's eyes before I shared my first kiss with her.

That was easily one of the best memories I had of when I was mortal.

"I remember how you kissed me as the comet passed the last time."

My eyes didn't leave the comet.

Sometimes...I missed being mortal.

"Fuck..."

This wasn't good.

I didn't want to think of that time.

I was a vampire now.

"And look, Kiara, I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say back in 1873? I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for killing that hunter. For taking away your chance at a supposed cure for vampirism. I deserved everything you said and did afterward. I deserved the broken heart-"

I was a vampire now.

And vampires?

We loved using people.

Even if the person had just spilled their heart out to us.

I slammed Anna to the motel room's door, forcefully wrapping her legs around me, "Fuck you Anna," I hissed as I slammed my lips on hers.

* * *

 _ **Chapter end.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** soooo this chapter just happened. Stefan's hating his siblings. Damon didn't really make an appearance. Kiara's being...well, Kiara. _

**_Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What's Damon and Kiara's next move?_**

 ** _2\. What's going to happen to Anna?_**


End file.
